Victims of Love
by Daysi5
Summary: Cammie finds out Zach is MIA and goes looking for him. original version of "Victims" R&R!


A/N::: Original version of Victims. I got the inspiration, of course, from the song Victims of Love from Good Charlotte. It was actually Josh that Cammie had to save, but it seems more interesting this way. So, enjoy or hate it. At least review?

Disclaimer::: I don't own the song or the series. (sadly…)

zzzNzzz

Cammie p.o.v

"Your mission was successful yet again, Agent Morgan." He didn't sound surprised or shocked. He didn't wear an expression. And neither did I.

"Yes, Chief."

"As have all of your last missions."

"Yes, Chief." He stopped shuffling the papers, moved them aside, and with his elbows on his desk, he rested his chin on his entwined fingers. And I knew what he was about to say. At least, I thought I knew.

"Cameron, you're one of my best spies, and I don't want to lose you too soon." His eyes twinkled as he looked at me. "So, I recommend that you take a two week vacation from work." I blink, totally caught off guard. I thought he was going to confess about what happened to Zach. Instead, I get… a vacation?

"But sir-" He raises his hand to stop me.

"I've already thought it through. I've got another willing agent to cover for you." He drops his hand and supports his head again. "You deserve it. You've done great so far. Besides, you're a Morgan. I have a soft spot for you guys. Your parents were helluva great spies." He smiles at the memories. I know better than to object him, so I nod briskly.

"Thank you, Chief." I break my mask and smile. "This means a lot." I get up to leave.

"Cameron?" Slightly startled by Chief abandoning formality, I look back, and for a second, I feel as though he can see right through me. As though he can see my mind gears cranking for a plan. Like knows what I'm planning to do. And, who knows. Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. Nothing he says confirms it. "Take it easy. And be careful." For a split second, he has a faraway look, but it quickly vanishes and he winks at me, my signal to go. So I do. I stride out, strong and steady. Out of the building, into my car, out, and into my apartment. And when I close the door behind me, my other mask shatters.

zzzNzzz

"That fool!" I clutch my hair, wondering how the hell Zach Goode could've gotten caught. Or killed.

_**In the beginning, I tried to warn you  
You play with fire, it's gonna burn you**_

I bolt into my room and pick up my cell phone. And right before I press call, a thought enters my mind; what if Bex already knows? She doesn't need me, her jealous best friend, telling her that her husband's gone MIA on his last mission. Or worse, what if she doesn't know? She's at him, carrying her second child, watching three year-old Jasmine, when she gets a call from her friend that Zach's gone.

I drop the phone. No way was I going to tell her_. 'What should I do?'_ The only idea that came to mind was to go find and save Zach. But that's absurd. He's… he's just a friend.

_'Or is he?'_ A little voice whispers. I shake off the voice. He's my best friend's husband, the one she loves. The one… the one I don't. So why do I have to keep reminding myself? _'But what if I go find him… for Bex?'_ I bite my nail, considering the idea_. 'I don't want Bex hurt or by herself to raise two kids. They don't deserve to be fatherless. I'd be helping her, not hurting her.'_ I realize I'm a terrible liar.

_**And here we are now, in the same situation,  
You never listen, I never listen**_

But if I keep that thought, to the point I can't turn back, I can convince myself it's for them. I have nothing to lose.

_**Now I am thinking of a way that I can make an escape  
It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?**_

I slam open drawers, throwing two black tight suits in my suitcase, and weapons and ammo in a suitcase. I change into a suit myself and start stuffing weapons in hidden pockets.

_**Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before**_

I tie up my hair, and when I look in the mirror, unwelcomed sceneries pop themselves in my head.

The first one is short and mute, and it's of a girl and boy in front of a fireplace, surrounded by shelves of books. The girl yells at him, pointing accusingly. He yells back something short- three words? - That makes them both stop. She shakes her head and her mouth moves. He looks wounded. She lifts her head and stares at him. She says a few words and walks away, leaving a broken-hearted boy. But what he doesn't see is the look of regret and tears as she turns away.

The next one is mute as well. The scene changes. It's a manicured lawn, with trees and a towering building behind it. The view is through shrubs, as if the person looking on is hiding.

The same boy is there again. But he isn't alone. There's a different girl, one with short hair, and cappuccino colored skin. The girl looks shy but happy. The boy asks her something, and she nods. She grins and then pulls him to her. The scene blurs, as if by tears. And it fades.

I yelled at Zach. I told him I didn't love him. It was a lie. And then I spun a web of lies, and my hearts the victim. But it's too late to think about what couldn't be.

_**You can change but you will always come back for more  
it's a game and we are all just victims of love.**_

_"Bex and I, we're having a child." I felt my heart squeeze tight in my chest. Squeezed so tightly, it shatters. The tiny pieces fly, piercing my lungs so I couldn't breathe. And I was glad I couldn't see his face, and he could only see my back. I couldn't bare looking into his happy face._

_"That's great. Congrats," I say in a too cheery voice after a long silence. I say it, even though a tear slides down my face. I guess people do change, I think as I wipe the tear away, and thankful I'm wearing sunglasses. But as I turn around to look at him, I know I'm wrong. _

_**Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love**_

_The sadness and regret in his eyes prove me wrong. That sometimes, people might change on the outside, but their true feelings don't._

_"Are you happy?" I whisper. He gives me a look that answers my question, but I don't say anything. After a while, he responds._

_"You know the answer to that." I smile bitterly._

_"I'm glad you're happy, then." He looks up from the ground, disbelief in his eyes. "Don't leave her, not now, Zach Goode. She's the one who you're supposed to love." He just shakes his head._

_"You're wrong," he murmurs, "but I'll stay. I have to."_

_"Congratulations, Zachary." With each painfully step, I manage to walkaway, and leave him to drown in our twisted feeling._

_**Now you've back tracked  
You're running away cause it just happened again and you don't want it to end  
Trying your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold.**_

And now Bex is pregnant. Again. And from the looks of it, he doesn't want the child. Thinks he's so smart by burying himself in his work. Trying not to let it get to him. But I can read Zach like a book. He doesn't love her. Not like he's supposed.

_**Are you really gonna throw your heart away?**_

I throw on a baggy sweater and baggy pants to hide my attire. I stuff my keys, wallet, phone and "brush" in my pocket and head out to my car.

_**You can change but you will always come back for more  
It's a game and we are all just victims of love.**_

I'm going to save Zach Goode. For my best friend Bex, for three year-old child, Jasmine, for the baby on the way and…

_**Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love**_

… and because I love Zach Goode.

zzzNzzz

A/N::: How's that for a killer ending? XP read and review, tell me if you liked it or hated it. Just review, okay? And read my other stories if you like this one!

=^-^=


End file.
